The growth in the amount of data and increase in the usage of high performance ASICs and other processors in data centers require systems and integrated component packages with large high bandwidth memory capacity. Typically high bandwidth memory capacity in systems and/or integrated component packages is increased by stacking memory layers on top of each other or by increasing the unit capacity of each high-bandwidth memory component. However, stacking memory layers on top of each other or increasing unit capacity of each high-bandwidth memory component increases manufacturing cost and increases fabrication complexity.